Psonic X Touhou
Psonic X Touhou (stylized as PSONIC × 東方) is a future competitive arcade-style crossover fighting game being developed by Psonic in conjunction with Team Shanghai Alice (ZUN), Elecbyte, Epic Games and Eighting and published by the same organization in both Asia and South America, NIS America in both North America and Europe and Taito Corporation in Japan. The game features characters from both Psonic's indie video games and Touhou's doujin game franchise. It will be released for consoles (PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Steam Machine and Nintendo Switch), handhelds (Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita and SMACH Z), mobile devices (Android, iOS and Windows Phone), PCs (including Steam version) and PAS-1 as its arcade game system to run. The creation of this game will be made with Unreal Engine 4, based on the online crowdfunding website Kickstarter and incorporated heavy input from the public. Gameplay Psonic X Touhou closely resembles the early Touhou fighting games, M.U.G.E.N, Capcom vs. SNK, Marvel vs. Capcom and the mobile version of NetherRealm Studios' fighting games like the Injustice ''and ''Mortal Kombat ''franchises (where you get alternate skins for the playable characters by cards) in gameplay using 2.5-dimensional graphics on a two-dimensional combat, realistic 3D-rendered environment, has unique character designs inspired from cartoons, comics and anime and is considered the spiritual successor to ''Touhou vs. Capcom. In the game, players select a team of two to four characters to engage in battle arena and attempt to knock out their opponents before the time extends in tag team mode or make it default in turn-based mode. It features similar tag team and turn-based game mechanics along with new methods of play designed to make the game more accessible to new players. The special moves are referred to Special Cards (Skill Cards in Japan), the Super Moves are known to be Super Cards (Spell Cards in Japan) and the Level 3 Ultimate Attacks are commonly known as Ultra Cards (Last Words in Japan), which are similar to Ultra Combo of Street Fighter IV series ''as well as finishing moves from NetherRealm Studios' fighting games such as Fatalities and Super Moves. In Arcade mode, you can beat several opponents in 7 battles before you face Overlimits, a super weapon which represents super-boss and compared to Abyss from ''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes. Also like Injustice 2, the game has role-playing game elements that can allow you to customize characters with experience you earned and important upgrades in both single-player and multiplayer and loot grabbing of Hero Credits as its main currency after each match. Plot Since the peaceful outside world of the 21st century has suffered few wars between 2010s and 2020s (like in the events of 20XX series, War on Terror and with the terrorist faction Blackfoot), people were working for the modern times in the presence of one deity and the United Nations, a main world organization. Sometimes, there is something mysterious and dark around the global edges that the whole investigation is not over yet, by the time of an alien expedition, which the extraterrestrial creatures visited from the real world history including the non-myths. However, in some events of 20XX, it was rumored that the Global Peacekeeping League (a military and police government and subsidiary of the United Nations) has detected a mysterious being from outer space. Before their report, it will begin to rise up the whole re-visitation but taking a slow moment for a long time to come sooner or with something futuristic. Of course, after that, many people are experiencing a serious case somewhere on earth by watching several news reports in other locations, most probably in Tycoon City as the game's primary target with a special military term RECOM (a phenomenon between "Resistance" and "Command" words). While the case is going on, Engr. Joe Dell of Recom Hero Squad has a plan for the help of other engineers to build a time portal, with a dimension between reality and fantasy. If it was created, there is something strange that the citizens of Tycoon City are living in currently outside world now. Besides, the only targeted fantasy is in Gensokyo, a remote place where been set in incidental times of Gregorian calendar once in a while. As the future moves on, it finally comes to introduce itself a powerful alien superweapon named Overlimits, derived from its alien homeworld Xenoria. It begins with a disgrace to humanity to take a control of Xenorians and make the outside world dominated for a new extraterrestrial life, most especially other aliens. So people need help and Engineer Joe has another plan to his fellow members of R.H.S that the inspirational military mission has started immediately. Then they summon people from several locations (particularly a destination from Gensokyo to the modern Outside World following the inspiration of Urban Legend in Limbo), give them a special chance and prepare a surrounded fighting tournament with a lot of battles in order to be prepared stronger before the forceful resistance against Overlimits, also those who came from both the future and the past. Characters Playable characters Psonic side Touhou side Secret characters DLC characters (*) = First Wave DLC Characters (**) = Second Wave DLC Characters (***) = Third Wave DLC Characters Guest characters Non-playable characters Psonic side *Deck Homwell (from Space Monsters) *Brake Andrens (from Space Monsters) *General Baxter (from Space Monsters) *Dr. Gorisly (from Stander Park) *Captain Pilot (from Aegius) *The Determinator (from Denizone) *General Morcan Mysterion *Colonel Bludips *Kona *Overlimits (final boss) - David Kaye *Engr. Joe Dell *Fokker Volkswaffe (from Gyro Fighter) *Arnold Montogomery (from Gyro Fighters) *Willson Mustang (from Gyro Fighters) *Martin Lightning (from Gyro Fighters) *Erik Yakolai (from Gyro Fighters) *RRA members *Abraham Lincoln *SES members *General Ross Nickson *Gunner Brothers Keith & Louis (from Home-World Infestation as seen in the screen of an airship) *Kan (from Zoarg) *Edward (from Zoarg) *Merry (from Zoarg) *Zombie Adolf Hitler (from Axis of Evil) *Zombie Hirohito (from Axis of Evil) *Takeshi Homura (from Axis of Evil) *Josefina Pierre (from Axis of Evil) *Rommel Krieg (from Axis of Evil) *Volk Bolshoi (from Axis of Evil) *Keaton Reginald (from Axis of Evil) *Alvin Arlington (from Axis of Evil) *Chill Rublin (from Axis of Evil) *Peter Surrey (from Axis of Evil) *Giorgione Bellini (from Axis of Evil) *I.F grunts (from Space Monsters) *Demon Tojo Hideki (from Axis of Evil) Touhou side *Nazrin *Three Mishievous Fairies *Prismriver Sisters *Letty Whiterock *Wakasagihime *Sekibanki *Shou Toramaru *Rinnosuke Morichika *Giant Catfish *Taisui Xingjun *Seiran *Ringo *Doremy Sweet *Sagume Kishin *Reisen II *Watatsuki no Yorihime *Watatsuki no Toyohime *Kosuzu Motoori *Rin Kaenbyou *Aki Sisters *Ryuukoto *Maribel Hearn *Renko Usami *Kumori Kakkazan *Myouren Hijiri Assist Characters Psonic side *Willard Cang (from Metal Wings) - Erik Kimerer *Thrusty Cang (from Metal Wings) - Jason Wishnov *James Rogan - Troy Baker *Tank busters - Mike DeBonis *RAS pilots - David Kaye (A-10 Thunderbolt), Mike McFarland (F-22 Raptor), Quinton Flynn (AV-8B Harrier II) *Bryan Ryder (from Robotrode) - Mike DeBonis *Herman Rayner (from Robotrode) - Nolan North *Satomo Sotomiru (from Extraterrace) - Kaiji Tang *Ellis Nipper (from Extraterrace) - Zack Tyler Eisen *Orville Propellers (from Gyro Fighters) - Dave Fennoy Touhou side *Chen - Philece Sampler *Ran Yakumo - Erica Schroeder *Eirin Yagokoro - Lauren Landa *Benben Tsukumo - Kira Buckland *Yatsuhashi Tsukumo - Eden Riegel *Unzan - Kirk Thornton *Yoshika Miyako - Sandy Fox Guest Assist Characters *Amy Rose- Hynden Walch *Lupe the Wolf- Estelle *Metal Sonic- Fred Tatasciore *E-123 Omega- Fred Tatasciore *Miles "Tails" Prower/Super Tails- Collen O' Shaughnessey *Cheese the Chao and Cream the Rabbit- Dee Bradley Baker (Cheese) and Ariel Winter (Cream) *Vector the Crocodile- John DiMaggio *Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles/Hyper Knuckles- Phil LaMarr *Espio the Chameleon- Matthew Mercer *Ray the Flying Squirrel- Greg Cipes *Marine the Raccoon- Linda Cardellini *Honey the Cat- Kate Micucci *Weiss Schnee - Kara Eberle *Blake Belladonna - Arryn Zech *Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkelman *Santa Claus' Elves - Brian Beacock *Mutsuki (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Cherami Leigh *Yuudachi (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Leah Clarke *Amatsukaze (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Cynthia Martinez *Hiei (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Dawn Michelle Bennett *Haruna (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Bryn Apprill *Kirishima (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Trina Nishimura *Mutsu (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Morgan Garrett *Atago (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Kristi Kang *Rensouhou-chan (from Kantai Collection/''KanColle'') - Tia Ballard Miscellaneous *Announcer - Lucien Dodge *Commentator - Edward Bosco Stages Psonic side *Long Passage Headquarters (from Space Monsters) *2base (from Garrisoners) *Tycoon City *RHS Headquarters *RRA Base *RAS Airfield *Hereticus (from Aegius series) *Aegius *Xenoria *Route XXX *Allied Swastikan Brigade Base *Nuclear Factory *Fear Laboratory *Nuke Site *Crystal Field *Guerrilla Rainforest *Planetoid Belt *Deserted Coliseum *Suijin *Alpine 999 *Volcano Island *Savanna 777 *Asiatown *Galactic Elevator *Space Base *The Lost Tundra *RNF Shipyard *Stuckholmes City (from Space Monsters series) *Fate of the Outside World (Final Stage) Touhou side *Hakurei Shrine *Scarlet Devil Mansion *Netherworld *Moriya Shrine *Eientei *Dream World *Human Village *Misty Lake *Youkai Mountain *Myouren Temple *Shining Needle Castle *Forest of Magic *Mysterious Sea of Clouds *Bhava-Agra *Kirisame Magic Shop *Bamboo Forest of the Lost *Treasure Ship Above the Clouds *Underground Geyser Center *Garden of the Sun *Higan *Snowy Garden of Hakugyokurou *Hall of Dreams' Great Mausoleum *Divine Spirit Mausoleum *Youkai Tanuki Forest *Kourindou *Genbu Ravine *Palace of the Earth Spirits *City of the Outside World DLC Stages *Siege Town (from Robotrode) *Ruins of Berlin (from Axis of Evil) *Castle Stalinoviet *Mountain Monolith (from Zoarg) *Senkai *Makai *Lunar Capital *Mare Tranquillitatis Guest Stages *Floating Island (Cave Story) *Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter) - excluding the arcade version *Battle Colosseum (Mighty No. 9) *Dragon Temple (Exclusively for home versions during Chinese New Year event) *Hall of Love (Exclusively for home versions during Valentine event) *Easter Island (Exclusively for home versions during Easter event) *Sunny Beach (Exclusively for home versions during Summer event) *Hanami Academy (Exclusively for home versions during first day of school event) *Haunted Manor (Exclusively for home versions during Halloween event) *North Pole (Exclusively for home versions during Christmas Holiday event) External links *[http://rgmfighter14.deviantart.com/journal/Psonic-X-Touhou-517739323 Psonic X Touhou in DeviantArt] *''Psonic X Touhou'' in Game Ideas Wiki *''Psonic X Touhou'' in Making the Crossover Wiki *''Psonic X Touhou'' in Idea Wiki *The game itself in Psonic X Touhou Wiki Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover fighting games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover games Category:Crossover Fan Fiction Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Touhou Category:Psonic Category:Video Game/Anime Crossover Category:Anime Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:PC Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3DS Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Steam Games Category:IOS Games Category:IOS games Category:Android games Category:Android Category:Windows games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows Phone games Category:Windows Mobile games Category:Windows Phone Category:Windows Category:Video Games with Multiple Developers Category:Video Games with multiple developers Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Role-playing games Category:RPG Category:Rpgs Category:Games based on Anime/Manga Category:Games based on Fanfiction Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Video Games with female protagonists Category:Series X Series